


Tears of timeless reunion

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that could happen in Arsenal Gear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of timeless reunion

Their relationship were definitely something else than Big Bosses and Snakes, but what I didn’t think it would be something like this. Everyone knew that Raiden was raised to become a killing machine by Solidus who became his mentor and dad-like character to him. It was Solidus who put gun on his hand and watched him slaughter all his enemies for him. It was Solidus who gave Raiden his name and it was him who made him bathe in blood of his enemies, enjoying it. Solidus was the one to ruin his life but the kid was still on his side no matter what.  
Now this young soldier was stripped from his gear and his pride. Hanging there fully exposed he acted like this was perfectly normal situation, like this wasn’t his first time. I have to say that this boy, just like Liquid, could have become great sleeping agent with body like that. He was slim but still muscular and his white flowing hair and feminine face made him look little girly, though this soldier reminded me of someone from my past.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Solidus who walked into the room smoking cigar. Typical, just what perfect clone of Big Boss would do. He stopped right in front of this former child soldier blowing out his tobacco smoke straight to his face.  
“So we did have pests.” He said silently smoking his cigar. “I never thought that I would see you as my enemy Jack, we were so close when we were younger, weren’t we?”   
“…”  
Lifting this kid’s face to face his hissing: “I know you are no mute, answer when I speak to you.” It was then when things started to go into weird direction. Taking last smokes from his cigar into his lungs and then blowing it right into this so called Jacks face only to make him cough; Solidus damped his burning hot cigar into sensitive skin right next to this pale boy’s nipple. He now was screaming and wriggling in his shackles trying to bite his lower lip so he would be so loud. When Solidus decided to stop tears were falling from the face of this kid who was still biting his lip.   
“What’s wrong Jack, you enjoyed this when you were younger?” He chuckled pulling his hair making him face him yet again. I have watched many torture sessions but this one sure was… intense.   
“I’ll get any answer I want from you Jack, am I right?” Pressing their foreheads against breathing heavily Solidus stared into the cold blue eyes of his so called son. “Right?”  
“…” When there was no response yet again one of his tentacle like things shoot up to strangle this boy, injecting some kind of drug into him. Grunting and struggling because lack of oxygen tears were falling again and saliva dripping from corners of his mouth.   
“This is what we get from opposing me.” His tone was cold but he released his grip letting his snake arm slowly stroke against younger males white skin. Solidus then turned his back to this youngster and proceed to lit yet another cigar. He turned to face me and told me to release Jack, saying that he was not capable of running away because the drug he injected. I did as I was told and when his shackles were removed he could barely stand and his body felt awfully hot. He stood there shaking now trying to cover his manhood. He did try to escape but was slammed against wall by Solidus’s snake arms. Now he was trapped between wall and Solidus, his hand being held above his head and pinned down with snake arms. Solidus leaned close to his head blowing thick smoke against his face yet again, leaning so close that when he started talking his lips caressed Jacks ear. He then whispered: “There’s no way to escape.” Well yeah, they really didn’t act like father and son would, these unexpected events made me strangely aroused and I was more than pleased when I was ordered to leave the room. Heading right into toilet to take care of myself, I could hear screams of that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, it's been long time since i last wrote mature fic and yeah this was for trade with Mokko/Moksutin!;0


End file.
